Appearances can be Deceiving~
Power. It was the currency of the realms, regardless of what people think. In the domain of the "Gentleman", Nyu found herself before His Excellencies' idle wheeley chair as he sipped some iced scotch in a glass and smoked a cigarette, staring out at a bright blue star. No one knew the significance of it or whether it was a hologram or something of his making. It's bright blue aura matched that of his eyes, fixated on her judgingly. He was akin to a god, really. He decided the fates of millions of people. On a whim, an entire district of the Soul Society could crumble under his heel. Nyu couldn't decided whether it was men like this, who held the power to decide, or the ones below, who knew nothing of the choice at all, that she found more attractive. "Ahem... Mr. Gentleman, I presume?" she spoke, her cheery, almost squeaky, girl voice bubbling out telepathically. Other than her voice, all that could be heard was the ice jingling about in the cold glass in the Gentleman's hand. He was so invoking, so mysterious! No one knew anything about him. No one, other than her, could even touch him. He cleared his throat "Lady... Nyu, is it? Such a simple name, but befitting of a creature of your... appearance." His voice was gruffy, like that of an experienced war veteran. She walked closer, each paw moving over the other flirtatiously as her bushy tail flicked "And what about my appearance makes my name so befitting, Your Highness?" Oh how she loved to tease the nobility. He sighed in irritation "Spare me, creature. I have no time for your games." She scoffed offendedly "Games? I beg your pardon? I was merely making conversation, my dear Gentleman. I would never toy with someone as powerful as you~" His glowing blue eyes fixed on her as she reached his shining black dress shoes "How is our upcoming client doing?" She rubbed herself against his perfect dress pants carelessly, not bothering with whether or not she got fur on it "I have yet to speak with him. Was just checking in one final time. I sensed a shred of doubt last time we met about our little... investment, as you like to call it." He dabbed the ashey end of his cigarette against the ash tray resting next to him "Killing Seireitou Kawahiru is quite the risky investment, my dear. You'd better be up to the challenge and not simply biting off more than you can chew again." She scoffed once more "Again? You make me sound like some sort of imbecile. I can gurantee you Seireitou won't live beyond this and after that, you can piss off onto whatever other projects you need done and I can go my meery little way." Seireitou's activities have become problematic for both parties: Many of the organizations Seireitou and Raian took down during their escapades were backed by large investors within the Gentleman's organization, hurting his finances severely. As for Nyu, well... let's just say Seireitou happened to kill someone she depended on. They both had their reasons for wanting to kill Seireitou, though the Gentleman was sketchy about it ever since the idea was brought up. Killing him has been almost impossible, ask anyone who's tried. But Nyu is confident that her newly-gathered "resources" will be enough to finally be rid of the Shinkūmyō once and for all. She just had to pull some strings in order to get the resources to co-operate. The Gentleman reminded "Don't be careless, Nyu. Seireitou is well on our level, possibly above. If a hawk tries to tangle with a lion, it's liable to get eaten." Nyu turned her nose up and watched the star gazingly "Fear not, dear investor, my talons are sharpened. It will take quite the thick hide to keep them from shredding him apart." The Gentleman brought his cigarette up to his lips "I just hope you know what you're doing..." and, at that, took a quick huff from it. Nyu's bushy tail swayed contently as she stared up at the beautiful star. The game is starting to get set. All she needed were the pieces.